


A Different Play

by Flame22



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame22/pseuds/Flame22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the 14th Noah didn't die, and instead convinced some of the Noah to join him and defect from the Earl, a different play is presented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Play

**Author's Note:**

> If people are really interested with this idea I might be willing to write it. (I'd also love to have some one help me with that cause I suck at writing)  
> (Major AU)

The Black Order

Once it was her home, and now? She wants to watch it burn.

The Black Order

Its where he found his family, but now his heart is broken.

The Black Order

It was his living hell, now he'll get his revenge.

The Black Order?

Father says we have the same goals, but they wont join us cause we're bad. Father also says the things they do are ten times worse that what we've done. Hypocrites.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wanna guess at who's saying what?


End file.
